


Hangover

by neon



Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: Part Four of theRed Shot Bar AU: Avalanche doesn’t exist. Barret is the owner of theRed Shotbar in Sector 7’s slum, and Cloud is the former SOLDIER turned mercenary who’s rolled into town.Barret hard-knuckle rubbed the heaviness from his eyes to figure out what was wrong. Cloud was fretting and whimpering next to Barret in his sleep. Not the good kind of fretting and whimpering, either.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Hangover

Barret hard-knuckle rubbed the heaviness from his eyes to figure out what was wrong. Cloud was fretting and whimpering next to Barret in his sleep. Not the good kind of fretting and whimpering, either.

Hefting himself so he could lie on his right shoulder and cross his hand over to shake Cloud, Barret said, "Hey. Hey, Cloud, wake up, man-"

From under Barret’s hand, Cloud’s body jolted hard enough to knock it back. His eyes flew open before they even finished rolling forward.

Then his arm flew sideways.

"Oh, _shit-_ " Barret rolled from the bed to the floor to get out of the way.

On his feet again, in front of the door, he grit and bared his teeth from poking the center of the sting beating under his cheek. That was gonna bruise, alright. He knew Cloud was strong, but hell, he’d obviously never been on the receiving end of his more violent side. And _wow_. " _Ugh…_ goddammit…"

Hadn’t even been a controlled swing from the professional swordsman. Just a pure panicked one. That made it about a hundred times more alarming. Hell, frightening. Yeah, even to Barret.

Cloud was still perched on the bed. His body was tense, every one of his muscles coiling him into an off-putting crouch on curled hands and feet. His breath was ragged and harsh, hissing through his closed teeth, and he was looking through painfully slit eyes, without seeing.

Barret waited it out. He knew better than to try and touch Cloud again to snap him out of that. As long as he wasn’t hurting himself, then… guessed they just had to wait it out.

The sharp breaths were shaking looser. Until, finally, Cloud gasped one great inhale. Physically snapping back to himself, because he stumbled - he, Cloud, the most graceful person besides Tifa Barret knew - actually stumbled, falling back on his ass and barely catching himself on the bed with his hands.

He still panted, though less and less. Eventually he gathered himself, sitting sprawled with his legs bent on each side of him, and curling forward with his hands propping him up in front of him instead.

Cloud looked up and around. "B-Barret," he said, when he found him.

Barret took a breath himself, and relaxed out of his own ready, lowered posture. "Yeah… Yeah, man. You back?"

Cloud blinked, his stare still sticking to Barret after. "D-did I… You’re not hurt, are you?"

Barret flicked a curled knuckle over the spot on his cheek. _Ow._ Hell of a bruise, alright. "Got a good punch in, but nah. I’m fine."

One more quiet, shaky breath fell out of Cloud. His look dropped. He sat, grabbing one of his arms propping him up. "S-Sorry. I…"

"Hey, like I said. I’m good. You?" Never had Barret seen the way Cloud was physically caving in on himself with how he was sitting then. Almost as off-putting as the crouch earlier.

"…Getting better," murmured Cloud.

"Alright… If you say so." Barret waved a finger at where Cloud was sitting. "Cool if I sit down?" Cloud bobbed his head, barely.

Barret dropped back onto the bed. Cloud still held his arm and didn’t lift his stare.

Barret could make one fine guess as to what all _that_ had been about. He’d guessed before Cloud had seen some shit, being a SOLDIER for Shinra. Maybe even been in the war, but hell, if that was true, who knew how old Cloud had been, and wasn’t that just even more gruesome to ponder.

Familiar anger was spreading through Barret like a fire, reignited by what he’d just witnessed. Fucking Shinra. His words were biting. "They sure did a helluva damn job messin’ you up, didn’t they?"

Finally Cloud glanced up, to just as quickly glance away again. "…Guess so," he said, with a wry smirk.

Acknowledging himself as messed up, the fool. Not how Barret meant for that to come out. Big mouth got the best of him, sometimes. Barret simmered down.

"Can’t even imagine all the bullshit you must’ve dealt with because of them." Cloud warily glimpsed at Barret, only as far up as his chest. "Pretty amazin’ of you, though, to manage coming out the other end keeping your heart gold."

When Cloud finally pulled his stare up the entire way, it was round and shocked almost close to wonder. It tripped down again from the brunt of emotion Barret plainly could see weighing it.

Shit, he couldn’t _not_ reach out to touch Cloud, then. Just to affirm, and comfort the poor son.

His hand rubbed Cloud over his hunched shoulder, and behind, down over his rolled back. He made his palm firm enough to smooth out the faint tremors he could feel just under it.

Cloud swayed forward just the slightest into that touch. Then he shifted out from under and crawled over the bed-

-to tuck himself against Barret. Oh. _Hey,_ said Barret, surprised enough to be quiet when he said anything.

Hand still hanging in the air where Cloud had been hunched before, slowly, Barret brought it in to cover Cloud’s back again. Cloud too brought his arms around Barret’s ribs, his palms light that time against him.

"Never thought of you being too big of a hugger. You sure you’re okay, there, blondie?"

That finally got Cloud to breathe a short laugh, before he sighed battered again, sagging into Barret more. Barret kept holding him up.

The next morning came too quick for Barret’s liking. He couldn’t avoid waking up the trained light sleeper either, when he finally had to get a move on after hearing clear noises of wakefulness from Marlene's room down the hall. Cloud looked weary as hell. What sleep Cloud had managed to snatch had been the interrupted kind.

"Rest up," Barret told him, bending back over the bed to smooth his thumb over one of Cloud’s blond brows. Then he hustled to get Marlene up and ready.

When she asked, _Daddy, what happened?_ he told her. "Cloud had a nightmare. Thwacked me pretty good in his sleep, huh? Looks worse than it feels, I promise, baby."

Marlene, adorable in the day’s outfit she’d picked for herself, stepped into the hall and instead of turning toward the stairs, turned toward Barret’s room. "Did Cloud go home from the sleepover already?"

 _Shh…_ "He’s here. Just - _hey hey hey, Marlene_ -"

She’d started down the hall when Barret called her back in his hurried whisper. Sending one more look to the closed door, she turned back around to rejoin Barret. He touched the back of her arm when he knelt.

"We’re gonna let Cloud sleep in. Alright?"

"'Cause of his nightmare?"

"Mm-hmm."

Marlene’s eyebrows curved in worry, but she said, whispering too then, _Okay._

After they’d finished up their whole routine and she’d grabbed her books last from her room, Barret was surprised then when she disobeyed him. She pulled a doodled page from between the covers of her notebook and moved toward Barret’s room, again.

"Marlene, I said-"

But she replied, "I’ll be quiet, daddy."

She crouched and carefully pushed the drawing through the crack under the door. When she came back, Barret raised her up onto his shoulder, and told her, "That’s real nice of you, Marlene. Makes me proud, y’know that?"

"I hope Cloud feels better soon."

"After lookin’ at your art? I’m sure he will in no time." Marlene giggled. "Alright, let’s get our learnin’ on at Biggs'."

When Barret got back after dropping Marlene off, Cloud had moved downstairs to the bar, one stocking foot of his touching the stool’s rail underneath, one hand of his touching the corner of Marlene’s colored drawing of him.

"Spittin’ likeness," Barret remarked. Cloud’s smile twitched. "Sleep much?"

"Nah."

Real haggard looking, still. Quieter than his usual sort. Barret’s next priority was making sure Cloud got some food in him.

"Hey, never asked. You a coffee drinker?"

Cloud waved his hand that wasn’t pressing knuckles to his cheek. "I was in the military. What do you think?"

"Lemme guess. Ya like it black and bitter, too."

"Maybe."

Caffeine wasn’t going to have an effect on the ex-SOLDIER, but that was alright. A little liquid warmth might still do him some good. Barret got a pot going while making up the rest of a breakfast for him.

He tucked his thumb on the edge of Cloud’s plate to slide it toward himself, to finish off what Cloud hadn’t eaten. Cloud sent him another little glimpse, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his coffee mug again. He’d been sending Barret glimpses all morning as he’d worked in the kitchen, always sending his eyes straight away again when Barret looked back to catch him. Barret wasn’t going to lie, he was a little unsure about the sullen bastard.

"Got a to-do list for the bar," he told Cloud. Could keep his mind occupied. "Feel like helpin’ out?"

"…For the right price." _Damn it, Cloud, shaddup._ Cloud rose out of his fallen back on route of an answer to say more honest, "Sure. Yeah… I’ll help out. What’ve you got?"

"Water filters need changin'. Stock needs goin’ over. Some other things, too."

Cloud swished the last dregs of his coffee around the bottom of his mug. "Alright."

"Cool."

Barret rubbed the span of Cloud’s shoulders in passing. Finally caught those eyes, looking round and softly surprised in that grateful kind of expression of his.

A hand set on the counter, Cloud stood and pivoted from his bar seat in one smooth movement. Barret thought Cloud was getting ready to follow him, but he heard his name.

And felt Cloud’s long fingers cradle the back of his head, and his nose nudge the unbruised side of Barret's face in small consideration, when his mouth pressed to Barret’s.

Not exactly what Barret had thought of to take Cloud’s mind off of things. Not exactly on the to-do list, either. Like Barret gave a shit.

He curled his arm around Cloud’s shoulders, bringing him in flush. Cloud’s hands grabbed the sides of Barret’s rough jeans. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," answered Cloud. He sounded good.

"Alright." Didn’t have to convince Barret twice. If Cloud was sure, then that was just fine by Barret, too.

He followed Cloud’s lithe frame and his stupidly natural graceful walk going up the stairs, and he caught sight of his face's fine profile when he reached the top of the flight ahead of Barret and turned looking toward the bedroom. Boxes of afternoon light through the window frame were hitting the floorboards and making the room glow. The way the light was bouncing off the wood into those eyes of Cloud’s was something else, too. Made them stunning as crystals.

On the edge of the bed Barret sat to get his shirt off himself, but Cloud’s nimble hands were already there to take care of it for him. Barret braced back on the bed to enjoy the show as Cloud, standing in front of Barret’s knees, stripped his own clothes off while gazing down.

Cloud stepped in, and Barret laid back. What was with the intensity, anyway? Felt like the look alone had pushed Barret back. Cloud climbed over him and dipped low for the feel of his mouth.

Barret got him to sit. Not rutting yet. The firm pressure was nice enough, all by itself. When Cloud straightened and looked down, it was with glimmering, hooded eyes.

He blinked, raising the weighty, dazed look with the upsweep of his light lashes. He leaned close again, that time squeezing Barret’s right bicep. Pulling slowly insistent, until Barret rolled to be the one hanging over Cloud lying on his back.

Barret could tell the position was making Cloud vulnerable. But Cloud was still asking for it to be that way. His hands cupped both sides of Barret’s neck, fanning out down to his shoulders. His gaze tripped along Barret’s face. He closed his slightly parted mouth and met stares, still asking for something.

Barret rumbled from deep in his chest. "What can I do for ya, Cloud? Hm?" He did not want to disrupt the crazy intense, quiet communication coming from Cloud. Something about it was absolutely too damn special.

Cloud’s look fluttered away for a second. "Just…" Came back around to finish the request, even with his ears starting to color pink. "Wanna be touched, is all."

Braced on his right elbow, settling between Cloud’s thighs, Barret pushed his left hand flat on the center of Cloud’s chest. "Got no problem doin' that."

He massaged above Cloud’s slow thudding heart, crossed to Cloud’s left side feeling his breath expand underneath, then smoothed down to his slim hip. Cloud’s eyes fluttered closed, while his face rolled to one side with his cheek on the bed, showing his neck. Cloud was totally relaxed, totally trusting. That was a thrill all its own.

"Yeah, I got you… I’mma take care of you, don’t you worry 'bout that…" Cloud sighed. Feeling him everywhere, mouthing him everywhere, Barret kept giving Cloud overwhelming amounts of touch. Eventually Cloud opened his eyes, practically sleepy, and rolled his head up again to look at Barret.

"We can, if you wanna."

Barret couldn’t help chuffing out through his nose. 'Did he wanna'. He smacked a kiss on Cloud’s stomach and told him, "Hang on."

The first slicked up finger was easy. The second, too. Already as relaxed as he was, Cloud’s face barely moved at the third.

Barret started to pump slowly. Cloud shook his head, brow furrowing for the first time. In his dropped, huskier voice, he said: "You."

Barret groaned, low. "Yeah?"

Cloud peeked up at him, fleeting smirk in his mouth’s corner. "Yeah."

He helped Barret stretch the condom on. Barret picked up one of those gorgeous fucking hands after, mushing his closed lips to the backs of those knuckles that momentarily squeezed too. Barret tucked his shoulders under Cloud’s knees, and pushed, easy, rolling Cloud along his back until the fronts of Cloud’s legs were touching his stomach and chest. He crossed his ankles automatically behind Barret’s head.

"This comfortable?" _It’s fine_ , Cloud answered, a given. Barret had to take a damn minute and appreciate Cloud being so limber.

Barret sighed heavy through his nose and pushed slow. They both looked down through the gap between Cloud’s legs, to watch Barret press the blunt head of his cock to Cloud’s entrance and breach him.

"Keep going," Cloud said, just when Barret glided to a pause. "Yeah… yeah, that’s…" Cloud rasped the last few words when Barret pressed in all the way.

"You got _no_ idea," Barret ended up spouting. Goddamn did it feel good being inside of him. All that sweet, sweet pressure around his girth. All of Cloud opening up for him, fuck. Firm, downright cozy, and unbelievably hot.

Wanting to keep this sweet, Barret rocked deep, and smooth. Sounded like Cloud was enjoying it. Damn, did Barret love those sounds.

 _Ah, ah, ah, ngh-!_ Barret slowed down, and the noises did, too. _Ah… ah… ah…_

Barret grunted, "Touch yourself." Cloud’s brow smoothed from a pinch and his lips parted, as he started stroking himself off to Barret’s rhythm.

" _Barret,"_ he mumbled, "Shit, _Barret…"_

Didn’t that always make Barret catch fire the most, hearing Cloud say just nothing but his name. Barret started losing rhythm, just fucking into Cloud and causing all sorts of fantastic unrestrained moaning, from both of them.

He felt Cloud’s sudden flex around him, and heard Cloud muttering almost under his breath. "Y-yeah… Come on, want you to-"

Oh, that was no fucking problem. Barret’s hips jerked forward to penetrate as far as he could, to unload with a long, deep-felt groan. Would’ve sworn he saw the fucking lifestream. Maybe he just saw the depths of Cloud’s eyes.

He glided a few more times, before stopping. Cloud had stopped too, only holding himself.

So Barret wrapped his fist around Cloud’s, covering it and tightening it, to control Cloud’s strokes. Cloud yelled as Barret stopped being _as_ gentle and sweet.

"That’s right, I got you," Barret said. "Fuck, you are something _else_. I can’t even believe someone like you exists, sometimes-"

Cloud's head and all his blond spikes pushed back against the sheets, as he shouted and dribbled hot stripes on his skin. Barret milked a couple more out in his squeezing fist before letting him have some relief.

"Ah," Cloud whined, " _Ah…_ Hell…"

"Not even close," Barret quipped lowly. Cloud glowered up at him, until it softened into a smooth stare. Barret could only stare back and brush some of the spikes away from Cloud’s face.

He really needed to pull out. Cloud dropped his legs when Barret did, helped pull the condom off, and then tied it off for him. When Cloud laid back again, Barret hovered close, attracted to Cloud’s afterglow like he was some kind of damn moth.

Just his fingertips on Barret’s jaw was enough to pull Barret in, so he could kiss Barret just as light and gentle and sweet as the sex. Then his fingers brushed the edge of the bruise on Barret's cheek.

"Sorry," said Cloud, rough, "About that. I still… I still have a lot of shit walled up." Barret shrugged.

"Hey, it’s cool. _Have_ felt worse, y’know." He gestured and held up his amputated arm in Cloud’s periphery. Cloud softly snorted at his downplayed attitude, while Barret went on with bravado, "Ain’t afraid of what’s behind those walls, either. It’s just more of you."

Cloud grew still and quiet, thinking hard about something. Then he moved to sit up. Barret sat up too so he could.

Cloud tucked one foot against his other thigh, holding onto his ankle. "Hey…" Cloud glanced and tipped his chin toward Barret. "You remember the first time I came back to your bar?"

Barret said, "'Course I do. Couldn’t believe you showed again after me givin' you such a warm welcome the first time."

Cloud huffed at the memory himself. Then he told, "Think I did _because_ of that 'warm welcome'."

"Huh?"

Cloud shrugged. "Think I was really _looking_ for someone who would push my boundaries… knock down a few of my walls for me. Must’ve figured you wouldn’t be afraid to. You've never been intimidated by me, like anyone else was just because I was a SOLDIER."

Cloud glimpsed at Barret again from his eye’s corner. "Guess I picked right," he confessed, hushed. "Thanks for… Yeah. Being cool about everything."

Well, Barret thought, Son of a bitch, we are in deep, now.

And he didn’t mind one single bit. If Cloud was giving him permission to, he was more than ready to knock down any damn wall that was left.

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
